Te recuerdo 2do
by arisparkle31
Summary: No sean malitos, soy nueva y si, se que no es "mio" el fic, pero dentro verán las razones


ah...si dafne soy floja -.- no me digas nada cuando te toque volver...

Veamos por donde comienzo? soy la prima de esta niña que por floja dejó su fic incompleto, me pidió la última vez que me vio, que siguiera esto...ah...sinceramente me daba una paja seguir...pero la veré en unas semanas así que...mejor le hago caso xD

En donde quedamos?

Si claro, el día antes de la boda *y si, leí todo el fic...nunca volveré a verla de la misma forma...*

Twilight arreglaba su vestido en casa de sus padres ya que como da la tradición los novios no pueden verse hasta la boda

Rainbow iba con rarity con el vestido...

Rainbow: ¡rarity ya deja de apretar esa faja! me quedaré plana y no será bonitoooo! D:

Rarity: ¿te quieres ver bien o no?

Rainbow: agh...bien

Pinkie estaba con chesse organizando los últimos detalles para terminar e irse.

Pinkie: ¡chesse como vas con esas flores?!

Chesse: ya voy terminando, y tu como vas con el pastel?

Pinkie: esta muy rosa... -mete el dedo "indiscretamente" -y delicioso...

Chesse: ¡no te lo comas cerda!

Pinkie: ¡¿cerda?!

Chesse: me refiero a que no puedes ver algún pastel o dulce sin comerlo -.-

Pinkie: no me interesa :r

Applejack estaba cosechando manzanas con fluttershy para los detalles en los postres.

Applejack: que bueno que nosotras fuimos antes por nuestros vestidos

Fluttershy: jijiji si es cierto...aunque me siento algo mal por rainbow, a ella no le gusta ese tipo de cosas...

Applejack: descuida, todo es para un bien...jajajaja

Fluttershy: supongo que si es un poco gracioso jejeje

De vuelta con twilight...

Twilight: ah...si se sienten los años -miró su reflejo mientras sostenía su vestido, blanco con detalles de perlas celestes casi blancos y una cinta como cinturón en la cintura

¿?: te verás hermosa...

Twilight: ah? oh...

Sunset: descuida, no vine a vengarme ni nada por el estilo

Twilight: ah no? -dijo aún algo desconfiada

Sunset: no, creo que mi ira ya no...vale, digo que pelear por flash ya no me interesa

Twilight: como se que no mientes?

Sunset: mírame, me escape solo para hablar, no tengo ningún tipo de arma, ni he intentado algo contra ti ¿aún crees que tengo intenciones de hacerte daño?

Twilight: pensando en todo lo que ya me has hecho...no sabría que decir

Sunset: solo quiero pedirte disculpas, ojala aceptes pero si no...te entiendo, yo tampoco me creería

Twilight: si te creo

Sunset: me crees?

Twilight: ya no tengo nada que perder, así que...si, te creo

Sunset: muchas gracias twilight -se abrazaron mientras la chica de cabellos azulados *es un color como entre morado y azul (?* tiraba algunas lagrimas, claro de felicidad y alivio

Twilight: me alegra que por fin podamos ser amigas

Sunset: a...amigas?

Twilight: claro que somos amigas

Sunset: a pesar de todo lo malo que te hice...no solo a ti, sino a tu familia?

Twilight: yo no soy rencorosa, créeme que si me hiciste enojar...muchas veces y tuve ganas de matarte a golpes, pero no lo hice

Sunset: no lo hiciste!?

Twilight: es cierto, lo hice...varias veces

Sunset: pero...

Twilight: pero claro que tenía mis razones, por eso y porque yo siempre supe en el fondo de mi alma que tu no eras mala, se lo dije muchas veces a flash, tratando de convencerlo, diciéndole pero no me creyó; con lo último que hiciste ya perdía esa idea pero creo que por fin podríamos, claro si tu quieres, ser amigas

Sunset: ...me encantaría

Twilight: genial!

Sunset: siempre me pareciste alguien simpática, aunque claro...nunca tuve valor para acercarme

Twilight: oh! mira, quiero presentarte a ciertas personas que de seguro te amarán

Sunset: te espero aquí... -mientras twilight no estaba sunset repaso mirada a la vieja habitación de twilight, todo era al estilo adolecente pero con algunas cosas de adulto como una foto actual de ella con flash, las cortinas, algunos libros y la maleta en la que traía sus cosas -que linda foto...-dijo mirando aquella fotografía

Twilight: llegamos! -dijo llegando con los bebes en brazos

Sunset: esos son tus bebes? -dijo impresionada

Twilight: sep, ella es cristal light, el highter shine y ella star night

Sunset: apostaría a que flash no eligió ningún nombre jaja

Twilight: eres adivina o que?

Sunset: bueno, no tengo más que decir más que son hermosos

Twilight: ah y cristal ya habla un poco

Sunset: a si?

Twilight: pues...hace unos días nos insulto a mi y a flash...

Sunset: es enserio? -respondió riendo

Twilight: ah...lose, ridículo

Sunset: fue genial arreglarme contigo y todo...

Highter: *tos incriminativa*

Sunset: y de haberlos conocido claro, pero debo irme

Twilight: lo se, ojala pudiera hacer algo para resolver tu "problema"

Sunset: ah, no descuida...me lo merezco y como tal debo asumir pero me hubiera gustado ver tu boda

Twilight: aún puedes

Sunset: que?

Twilight: acompañame -le jalo de la mano sin tomar en cuenta nada

Sunset: pero y los niños?

Twilight: no te preocupes, mi mamá esta en la habitación de al lado

Sunset: muy bien pero...a donde vamos? -dijo mientras corría con twilight por la calle

Twilight: vamos a la carcel

Sunset: no twilight! me harán peor si se enteran que salí

Twilight: no te preocupes, yo lo arreglo

Sunset: pero como planeas hacerlo?

Twilight: fácil, mi hermano trabaja ahí; entonces le pido que te de unos días de salida para que puedas ir

Sunset: tu hermano? ah...cierto el capitán shining armor

Twilight: exacto, será pan comido

5 minutos después...

Shining: no twi

Twilight: pero...

Shining: no ves que ella casi te mata, y a flash y a mis sobrinos

Twilight: pero ella dice la verdad, lose...

Shining: no es no

Twilight: porque no?

Shining: porque no confío en tu juicio, incluso le tengo más confianza a flash

Twilight: ggrrrr...muy bien, si le crees a flash, a flash tendrás

2 Segundos más tarde...

Flash *por celular*: no twilight

Twilight: pero flash!

Flash: no es no

Twilight: a si? tu sabes lo que puedo hacer contra ti

Flash: así como... -twilight le saca el altavoz y se va a una esquina a susurrarle algo y luego de unos segundos vuelve

Twilight: que decías corazón?

Flash: dejenla, ella cambio

Shining: pero amigo estas...

Flash: ¡solo dejala!

Shining: okey, okey

Twilight: gracias amorcito, te veo mañana...jajaja

Flash: algún día pagaras por tus engaños

Twilight: si tal vez...pero hasta ese día seré feliz jodiendote

Flash: como sea, te veo mañana te amo

Twilight: adiosito

Sunset: que le dijiste?

Twilight: es mejor que no lo sepas

 **Wiii! mi primer capitulo...y al parecer de los últimos :'c pero en fin; ya saben dejen reviews, opiniones *no puedo creer que esa pendeja decía esto* y...bueno se preguntarán porque tengo este "estilo" tan parecido a la de mi prima, agh...la muy me dejo advertidas varias cosas, ortografía, que sea largo el capitulo, divertido y que escriba de esta forma o este formato ni idea como se dice...**

 **Ojala os haya gustado bla bla y eso xD**

 **Se despide...no les diré nombre :3**

Arisparkle31 ;)

pd. aquí lo demás del fic por si alguien no lo ha leído s/10880668/1/te-recuerdo


End file.
